A need exists for a process to create high performance polymer products with a significant degree of long chain branching, broad molecular weight distributions, and favorable viscosity and elasticity characteristics. Further, a need exists for a process to create polymer products with high polyene content in a single reactor without reactor fouling due to gelling of reactants.
The present embodiments meet these needs.